The only one
by Yasskicker
Summary: Si el destino tenía alguna forma, era de hilo, si tenía algún color, ese era rojo; El hilo rojo del destino puede enredarse, trenzarse, estirarse o contraerse pero jamás romperse. Porque cuando se está destinado a algo no importa el tiempo, el lugar o la circunstancia, para algunas personas el camino ya está escrito. Mi primer AU totalmente Caryl.


Capítulo 1: Las chicas nuevas.

Domingo por la mañana, era el momento que esperaba semana tras semana, este en particular no era tan placentero como solía serlo, por un momento pensó seriamente en dejar a un lado su rutina y dormir hasta tarde, esa mañana fría de noviembre le daba la excusa perfecta para hacerlo pero simplemente no podía permanecer lejos del bosque, así que tomo su ballesta y salió en busca de un poco de paz mental. Todo iba a ser más difícil sin su hermano, iba a necesitar un segundo trabajo para cubrir todos los gastos, no era como que Merle ayudara mucho con las cuentas de cualquier manera. La reunión familiar había durado mucho, más de lo que había pensado, porque después de todo era Merle, no podía solo mantenerse lejos de los problemas y él lo sabía muy bien. Tal vez la solución era simplemente comenzar a cazar su propia comida, ahorrar un poco de dinero con eso, si conseguía un ciervo, quizá algo de pescado, podía comer carne gratis toda la semana, lo había hecho antes y definitivamente iba a comenzar a hacerlo otra vez.

Se estaba acercando al rio cuando unas pequeñas huellas llamaron su atención, no se parecían a las de ningún animal, al menos no de uno que pudiera reconocer, la tierra se ponía más y más fangosa volviendo las huellas menos reconocibles mientras se aproximaba al rio, el arbusto que estaba frente a él se movió e instintivamente levanto su ballesta preparado para dispararle a lo que sea que estuviera detrás, se acercó conteniendo el aliento, tan sigilosamente como pudo para tener una mejor vista cuando una cabellera rubia apareció frente a él soltando un grito tan agudo que lo obligo a cubrirse los oídos

-¡Detente!- grito el a la pequeña que lo miraba aterrorizada –hey- dijo estirando el brazo hacia la niña pero en ese momento la rubia se echó a correr gritando más fuerte que antes ¿qué diablos hacia esa niña allí sola? el corrió detrás de ella solo para verla caer graciosamente en el rio que en esa parte solo tenía unos centímetros de profundidad, él se acercó hasta la pequeña que luchaba por salir del agua fría –por Dios niña- dejo su ballesta en la orilla del rio y con ambas manos la cargo hasta tierra firme soportando las suaves patadas y los gritos agudos que ella soltaba -¿qué diablos estás haciendo?- dijo poniéndola por fin en el suelo

-¿eres un roba-niños?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

-no- respondió haciendo una mueca -¿dónde están tus padres?-

-trabajando-

-¿nadie te dijo que es peligroso venir al bosque sola? regresa a tu casa-

-no sé cómo- respondió temblando ante la brisa que comenzó a soplar en ese momento, no podía abandonarla ahí, diablos estuvo a punto de ponerle una flecha en la cabeza y ahora estaba toda empapada, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía tener más de ocho años, suspiro y comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta, la caza tendría que esperar

-vamos, te llevare a tu casa- dijo ofreciéndole la prenda

-mi mamá dice que no debo ir con extraños- la rubia tomo la chaqueta -¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿para qué quieres saber eso?-

-si se tu nombre entonces ya no serás un extraño y podre ir contigo- si esa niña se hubiera encontrado con la persona equivocada… bueno, su lógica había conseguido hacerlo reír un poco –soy Sophia- le ofreció la mano

-Daryl- respondió el estrechando la pequeña mano de la niña –vamos, solo sígueme-.

-Mi mamá y yo nos acabamos de mudar así que no tengo amigos ¿te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?- "no" la niña sentada junto a el parecía ser físicamente incapaz de mantenerse callada, parecía también que no le importaba si le respondía o no, diablos comenzaba a preguntarse si en realidad estaba hablando con el –si fueras mi amigo podrías defenderme de los abusivos de la escuela ¿sabes cómo usar esa cosa?- señalo la ballesta que estaba en medio de los dos –porque eso los asustaría y nadie me volvería a molestar otra vez… si hicieras eso te hornearía un gran pastel como agradecimiento ¿qué sabor prefieres?- "porque no la deje en el rio" –solo he preparado de chocolate pero, si te gusta otro sabor mamá puede ayudarme, no soy tan buena como ella pero hare mi mejor intento, si no te gusta el pastel puedo hacer galletas también- agrego mientras llegaban al pueblo

-donde está tu casa niña- dijo el disminuyendo la velocidad, Sophia le dio unas muy malas instrucciones pero Daryl supo perfectamente de qué lugar estaba hablando, casualmente el departamento donde vivía estaba justo en frente de su trabajo. Tenía que ser una broma. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente al lugar había todo un escándalo, autos de policía con las luces encendidas y personas curiosas por toda la calle

-creo que tengo problemas- dijo la rubia mientras ambos bajaban de la camioneta -¿mamá?- todas las caras giraron hacia Sophia, una mujer de cabello castaño y rizado hasta los hombros, que pudo adivinar era su madre, se abrió paso hasta la niña abrazándola y murmurándole algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, detrás de ella apareció una chica con la cara roja y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Daryl la reconoció como la menor de los Greene. Eso era todo, la niña estaba a salvo y él había hecho su buena acción del año

-¿dónde te metiste? nos tenías muy preocupadas- alcanzo a escuchar cuando se dio media vuelta para volver a su camioneta

-estaba con mi amigo- respondió Sophia señalando a Daryl que ya tenía una mano en la puerta de su auto, de pronto todas las miradas estaban sobre el

-Dixon- "mierda" Shane Walsh, uno de los policías se acercó hasta el sacando sus esposas

-no hice nada- respondió el tratando de mantener la calma e inconscientemente alejándose del hombre

–vas a tener que venir conmigo- "mierdamierdamierda"

-¿por qué? yo no hice nada- dijo sonando agresivo mientras el compañero del primer policía se le unía con la mano en la funda de su arma, esto no podía estar pasándole a el

-Sr. Policía- interrumpió Sophia parándose frente a Daryl –no puede llevarse a mi amigo a la cárcel, el me salvo-

-¿qué estás diciendo Sophia?-

-lo siento mami- respondió la niña mirando a su madre –te desobedecí y fui al bosque cuando Beth estaba distraída hablando por teléfono, lo siento, por favor no te enojes, solo quería ver a las ardillas… me caí en el rio y mi amigo Daryl me salvo- mirando al policía continúo –el me trajo a casa porque yo no sabía cómo regresar- el policía se puso de rodillas para quedar a la altura de la niña

-¿segura que eso es lo que sucedió?- la pequeña rubia asintió con la cabeza, Shane miro a la niña un segundo y luego volvió toda su atención hacia Daryl

-¿qué estabas haciendo en el bosque?-

-nada que te incumba "oficial amigable"- respondió dejando que su enojo hablara por el

-cuidado con lo que dices Dixon, no querrás acabar como tu hermano- Daryl estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la madre de Sophia se paró en medio de los dos hombres poniendo las dos manos sobre los hombros de su hija

-no es la primera vez que Sophia sale sin permiso- dijo mirando acusadoramente a su hija, luego con una sonrisa tímida y mirando a Daryl continúo –muchas gracias por traerla- la mujer le dio la espalda sin esperar una respuesta y el policía comenzó a hablar con ella en voz baja, Daryl tomo la oportunidad y subió a su auto desapareciendo de la escena antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

Las mujeres siempre traían problemas, incluso las que todavía no lo eran, por eso era mejor mantenerlas lejos. Aunque ya era muy tarde como para tener un día productivo cazando en realidad necesitaba dispararle a algo, ese estúpido Walsh realmente lo había hecho enojar, asumiendo que él se había llevado a la niña como si fuera alguna clase de enfermo, realmente lo hubiera golpeado si no fuera porque esa mujer se había metido "cualquier día de estos" podía ser una manera muy estúpida de ir a prisión pero tirarle un par de dientes al imbécil de Shane Walsh valía la pena.

XXXXX

Yey :DDD Tenia tantas ganas de escribir esto! Así que me hice un tiempo para hacerlo realidad! solo imaginen todas las hermosas posibilidades que tenemos con ellos dos en este universo :´) juro por Thor que me apegare lo más posible a sus personalidades, a excepción de Sophia, porque para que esta historia funcione tiene que ser muy… bueno, como la puse aquí :) oh es que yo amo a Sophia she's so cute! :3 & bueno, es un comienzo tranquilo (no va a ser amor a primera vista!) pero eventualmente me explayare con el Caryl que no puedo usar en mis otras historias por el tonto apocalipsis zombi que se interpone. Sera hermoso, lo prometo :')


End file.
